Why Don't You Call Me Yet
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: aqui la version de soul y maka, de la cancion Why Don't You Call Me Yet de los VOCALOID Rin y Len :DD, pasen y lean :DD
1. Punto de Vista De Maka

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

bueno esta es una peticion de:Road . zin ... por cierto :DD me encanto esta cancion :D es por eso que aqui les dejo el maka(rin) pov ok... no los entretengo :D

* * *

**Maka POV**

**_Departamento de soul y maka_**

Suspiro frustrada mientras veo mi celular, soul salió a las calles de death cide, salió prácticamente corriendo solo tomo su chaqueta. Ni siquiera se a donde fue, no puedo salir a buscarlo

Suspiro por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día

"_te amo" _esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, lo malo es que no puedo borrarlas de mi mente, ya que cada vez que las recuerdo una sonrisa quiere posarse en mi rostro.

Trato de llamarte pero mis dedos no responden, por el miedo de oírte decir un simple ¿Quién eres?, es la única razón por la que no me atrevo a llamarte…

Cierro los ojos, solo para imaginarme disculpándote

_"perdón por tenerte esperando"_ dice tu voz

-yo nunca te perdonare-susurro

No entiendo porque me hago ilusiones, ya sé que eso, es solo causa de mi imaginación.

Tal vez, soul, no sepas que te extraño-digo para mí misma, _¿te volveré a ver? _Esa es mi pregunta, vuelvo a posar mi vista en el celular

-quizás ahora me odies-digo con lagrimas en los ojos

De seguro fue mi culpa que te fueras pero ¿qué fue lo que hice para que te marcharas?

Me pongo a pensar en todo lo que soul me critica… pero solo salen preguntas sera por:

¿Mi podre platica?  
¿Mi hiperactividad?  
¿Mi brusquedad?  
¿Mis celos?  
¿Mi actitud infantil?,  
¿Mi cuerpo de niña?  
Oh, tal vez, ¿mi atolondramiento?

-Yo lo tratare de cambiar, pero por favor regresa- ya sé que es patético hacer esto pero no quiero que la única persona que he amado, me deje como lo hicieron mis padres.

_"Habataitara modorenai to itte  
Mezashita no wa  
Aoi aoi ano sora" (1)_

Escucho con claridad cómo suena mi celular, veo la pantalla de este y no me puedo creer el nombre que esta hay

-hola…soul- contesto

-_maka…-_

_

* * *

_

**_Fin… del maka(rin) pov_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_1.-La cancion que suena en el celular de maka(rin) es Blue bird de Ikimono gakari y es el 3° opening de naruto shippuden... :DD esta chida la cancion P para los que no la han escuchado se las recomiendo..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jojo si quieren leer el pov de soul(len) lean el siguiente :DD_**

**_nos vemos_**

**_sayo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_¿Review?_**

* * *


	2. Punto de Vista de Soul

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Soul POV**

**En las calles de death cide**

Camino por las desérticas calles de death cide, salí corriendo del departamento y lo único que me lleve fue mi chaqueta… no sé si volver a regresar sería buena idea

De seguro maka no salió a buscarme, ja que patético soy ni siquiera le dije a donde iba

_"Te amo"_ eso fue lo que dije antes de salir corriendo

* * *

_Flash Back_

_­-maka… tengo algo importante que decirte-digo mientras volteo hacia otro lado_

_-claro dime-dices mientras dejas tu libro en la mesa que está enfrente del sillón donde te encuentras sentada_

_-yo… te amo-dije pero esta vez mirando su rostro, pero se me rompió el corazón al ver su rostro_

_Ella me miraba seria, la duda se asomaba por su rostro pero no dijo nada_

_-vale, si no me quieres creer… ese es tu problema… no entiendo cómo me pude enamorar de alguien como tu- Ho… maldición que dije, eso no es verdad, yo estoy perdida mente enamorado de ella y eso lo he sabido desde que nos conocimos, pero por que dije eso, tal vez por el dolor que siento en este instante, pero que digo si lo único que hice fue empeorar las cosas, volteo a verte a los ojos, pero me siento el mayor idiota del mundo, estas llorando… trato de ir contigo a abrazarte pero te alejas de mi… Soy un idiota y lo reconozco_

_Fin Flash Back_

_

* * *

_Suspiro pesadamente, realmente quiero verte… Maka, pero yo creo que tu no, pongo mi vista en mi celular, espero a que me llames, yo no te he llamado por el miedo a que me digas ¿Qué?

He estado pensando, en cómo tratarme de disculpar, pero no sé como

Un simple lo siento, no será suficiente para que borre todo lo que cause.

O

Un creo que ¿de seguro estarás enojada conmigo?

Yo lo único que quiero es que ella me vuelva a sonreír

Me dejo caer en una de las bancas del parque mientras veo mi celular, sigo esperando tu llamada, de seguro me has de decir que soy un tonto, porque ni siquiera deje que me dijeras nada, o que soy un completo idiota y que no quieres volverme a ver en tu vida…

Pero en ese momento yo no entendí por que pusiste esa cara,y tal vez yo a ti no te guste por cómo te he tratado… pero

No me importa que te comportes como una niña pequeña, me gusta eso de ti, yo quiero decirte te amo por el resto de mi vida, yo lo único que quiero es que nunca cambies… pero de seguro no me escucharas por qué no me quieres ver mas

Pero eso nunca lo sabré si no lo intento

Comienzo a marcar el número de maka en mi celular

-_Hola… Soul-_contestas con gran alivio en tu voz

-maka… perdóname- susurro

* * *

_**Fin…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Waaaaaaa…. He aquí la versión de soul(len) xDDDDD

Espero y les guste :DD ... yo se que es muy corto ... . demoo... no pude hacerlo mas largo xDD

etto...bueno me despido

Sayo

**

* * *

****¿Review?**

**

* * *

**


End file.
